yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Stayin' with Celestia (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Stayin' with Celestia. One day, it has been a month after the birth of Prince Isamu. Princess Yuna: Who's my cutest baby brother? Prince Isamu: (cooing) Princess Yuna: That's right, you are. Prince Isamu: (giggling) Snowdrop: Wow, He sure does loves you, Yuna. Princess Yuna: I know, that's why it's my job as a big sister to look out for him. Princess Solarna: Come on, Baby Sister, Aunt Celestia's coming to see our parents off. With that, Princess Luna and Prince Hiro were getting ready for their vacation when Princess Celestia came. Princess Luna: Did we make sure to pack everything for our trip, Hiro? Hiro: Oh yes, Luna, I'm really looking forward to this day. Princess Celestia: I just couldn't resist spending my time with my nieces, (tickling Isamu) and my first nephew. Prince Isamu: (giggling) Princess Sharon: It's a good thing I'd take a break at El Equinedorado to spend my family time. Princess Yuna: Yeah, this should be so cool. Princess Celestia: You want to see something very amazing? Princess Yuna: Sure, Aunt Celestia. What is it? Princess Celestia: (showing the agenda of her fun activities) It's the agenda of all the fun things we're going to have, Yuna, won't that be great? Princess Yuna: That would be great! Princess Luna: Excellent idea, Sister. (to Yuna) Remember, Yuna, listen to your aunt. Hiro: We're only going to be gone for a few days, will you and Snowdrop be alright? Princess Yuna: We will, Papa, Mama. No problem. (smiles) With that, she hugged her parents as Luna kissed her baby colt's cheek. Princess Luna: We're going to miss you all very much. Snowdrop: You too, Luna. Prince Isamu: (giggles) Hiro: We'll see you three very soon, sayōnara. Princess Yuna: Bye, Mama! Bye, Papa! Princess Solarna: See ya! Princess Celestia: (waving her baby nephew's hoof) Say "Bye-Bye", Isamu. Princess Luna: Mama loves you. (kisses his cheek) Prince Isamu: (giggles) Princess Celestia: Have a wonderful time, Little sister, I'm going to miss you and Hiro so much. Princess Luna: Me too, Dear Sister. (as she and Hiro got in the Flying Ford Anglia) Capper: Hang on, Your highnesses, this is gonna be one big bumpy flight. And so, Capper took them to El Equinedorado with Yuna looking forward to have some fun with her aunt. With Isamu playing in his playpen, Yuna was happy to have fun with her aunt. Princess Yuna: So, Aunt Celestia. What are gonna do today? Princess Celestia: Hmm... Princess Yuna: We can play Cars videogames. Princess Celestia: That sounds like fun. Princess Solarna: (got the Cars video game) Ready, Yuna? Princess Yuna: As ready as I'll ever be, Big sis. Later, it was feeding time for Isamu. Princess Celestia: Time for your snack, Isamu. As Celestia placed Isamu on a high chair, Yuna got his favorite baby food out of the fridge. Princess Celestia: Open wide, Isamu. Say Aah. Just as Isamu flinged the spoon full of blueberry yogurt at her, Yuna giggled at that. Princess Yuna: (giggling) That's not how you do that, Aunt Celestia, let me try. Princess Celestia: Okay, Yuna, show me how it's done. Princess Yuna: Say "Aah", Isamu. Prince Isamu: (opens his mouth and eats blueberry yogurt) Then, it was time for Isamu's bath. Prince Isamu: (giggles as he splashes around) Princess Yuna: Go easy on him, Sharon. Princess Sharon: I know. With that, Yuna brought out his favorite bath toys while Sharon washed him. After that, Yuna was starting to play with Isamu. Princess Yuna: Who is my favorite baby brother? Prince Isamu: (cooing) Princess Yuna: Yes! You are! Then, Yuna notices a stench. Princess Yuna: (holding her nose) Sharon, a little help? Princess Sharon: I'm coming, Yuna. When Sharon came, she placed Isamu on a changing table and changing his diaper by using the powder and place a new diaper. Princess Celestia: Evverything alright, Sharon? Princess Sharon: Doing fine, Mother. (finished) There we go, all done. In Yuna's bedroom, Yuna and Snowdrop were playing with Isamu just before his bedtime. Princess Yuna: Who is a cute colt? Prince Isamu: (cooing and giggles) Snowdrop: Yes you are. Just then, Celestia came in to see them. Princess Celestia: Time for bed, girls. Princess Yuna: We know, Aunt Celestia. We've just got our teeth brushed up. Snowdrop: (nodded) Princess Celestia: Goodnight, Girls. (picks her baby nephew up) Come on, Isamu. Time for beddie bye. So, Celestia tucked him into bed while playing the musicbox to help him get to sleep. Princess Celestia: Pleasent dreams, My little nephew. By the next day, Celestia made pancakes for breakfast. Princess Celestia: Morning, Girls. Princess Yuna: (yawns) Morning, Aunt Celestia. Snowdrop: (stretches her legs) Good morning. Princess Celestia: Morning, My little nephew. (kisses Isamu as she put him in a chair) Prince Isamu: (giggles and chowing down his first pancake Yuna brought him) Princess Yuna: Looks like Little Isamu sure loves his first pancakes. Princess Celestia: Just like you do when you were his age, Yuna. Princess Yuna: I know, Aunt Celestia. Just then, Luna and Hiro returns home. Princess Luna: We're home, Girls! Princess Yuna: Mama, Papa! (ran and hugged her parents) Snowdrop: Welcome home. How is your vacation in El Equinedorado? Hiro: It was fun and extremely amazing. Princess Celestia: Look, Isamu. It's your mommy and daddy. Prince Isamu: (giggles as he hugs his parents) Princess Luna: Hello, My precious colt. (to Celestia) Celestia, you did the great job watching over our children. Princess Celestia: It's the least I can do, Luna. Prince Isamu: (giggles) Princess Yuna: (writes on Journal 4) "Dear Journal, it was the greatest week ever with my aunt, Princess Celestia, especially while my mama and papa are away to El Equinedorado. We did awesome things with my baby brother, Prince Isamu, despite the diapering and feeding, I'd enjoyed playing with him mostly. This could be the best week with my bestest aunt ever. Your owner, Princess Yuna.". The End In the end credits, Yuna and Snowdrop were playing Isamu while Solarna watch them having fun happily. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225